


Radiodust Oneshots {Hazbin Hotel}

by Crap_Bunny32



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dad Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Idk what tags to add here qwq, M/M, Mild Gore, Redemption, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Just me writting yer requests fer tis bootiful ship tad I need to consume more of qwqAngel Dust & Alastor belongs to Vivziepop :3
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. ♧Introduction♧

Just an excuse for me to write some of y'all's requests aside on my other story that I do accept lil' request there than tis one :3

Oh also there's are a few things I will do like:

▪︎ Ti smut (but not overly descriptive much, unless my mind will be willing to do so qwq)  
▪︎ Gore (any gore are fine with me, action gore are fine)  
▪︎ Gender swaps are fine

  


What I might not do are:

▪︎ Child play nor if the other character is underage than the adult character

▪︎ Tentacles nor Shadow sex scenes because I know Alastor had those kind of powers but I ain't liking writting those sorry mate ^^'

Guess tads all fer now & feel free to request any oneshots of tis two boys.

Hope y'all have a great day/night everyone ^^! Peace Out!


	2. Why her, But not me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Trashy_wEebZ on Wattpad
> 
> Alastor seems to be staying in his room more than usual, & it worries Charlie to know if he's okay or not & bring Angel to check on him when he told he was having a little cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belongs to Vivziepop :3

_Why?... Why did it to be her? Why?..._

**'THUMP!'** (Idk what wall noises like qwq)

A fist are slammed through the hard concrete wall followed by another hit of the fist, blood crawling down the fist

_Why?... Why has it to be her?!_

Another slam to the wall, more harder this time with more force, silent sobs of the demon grew more louder than silent, hot tears streaming down the demon's cheeks followed by statics behind them

"Why?... Why had to be her first?" The words echoes through the room with another fist punch through the wall, letting a small crack on the concrete mixed with blood of the demon, not caring as his fists continues to bleed on every punch to the wall.

"She could've stayed longer... But no... I.. I..." Pauses and punches echoes through the room with more sobs from the demon

**'KNOCK! KNOCK!'**

"Al? Alastor?" A voice chimed from behind the door, the demon grew silent

"Alastor, are you okay in there?" Charlie asled from behind the door, her voice filled with concerns. Alastor moved away from the wall he was punching on and walked pass the door and to his bed

"I'm fine, my dear. Just a little cold, I-I'll go down for dinner later, if you need me!" Lies behind his words, stung him through his body, but he knows better and not to broke the fescade of being the jolly one.

Forcing a smile on his face, as he unlocks the door and look down at the blonde princess, Charlie nods and smiled back "Oh okay. I'll go get someone to get you food okay?"

_I don't need food_ Alastor nods as the princess grins and walks back dowstairs to the kitchen where everyone is, as Alastor's smile dropped once she left and he closed the door, continue mourning quietly under the cover that he is only having a "cold"

Back downstairs, Vaggie had cooked everyone while trying to stop Angel Dust for bothering the grumpy cat demon, Husk as Charlie walks in to join them

"Soo, how it goes? Is he alright or is he just playing with us?" Vaggie asked, walking over to Charlie, Charlie smiled at her "He said he's just having a little cold" Charlie reassured with a smile on her face to everyone

"But it ain't winter yet, Charls. The snow even haven't got down here yet than another decade to go" Angel argued, resting his head behind his arms.

Vaggie narrowed her eyes at the spider, but Charlie smiled "True. But maybe he's catching it early?" She said with a shrug

"Pfft, I'll take a bet he's just pulling your leg, princess. That creep always do" Husk argues back, poking around his food with a fork before taking a bite of it

Charlie frowned a bit, but try to reassures everyone that Alastor is fine and might just have a small cold that he can get through easily

Angel and Husk rolled their eyes on it, and golve down on their meals.

"Well if the chap is havin' a cold. Then someone should get him his meal, we can't just let him starve, do we?" Mimzy suggested, while taking a bite of the cookies she was eating

"Great idea, Mimzy. Angel you do it" Charlie said, and Angel stare at her, confused and a bit in the thought of her being crazy to ask him what she wants to ask him to do.

"What? Why me? How about Mimzy or or Husk nor anyone else in here?" Angel shout, pouting slightly

"Well you and Alastor is... Friend right?" Charlie asked, and Angel rolled his eyes, stabbing the fork on his meal and took a bite of it

"Well yeah... But he always goes with this "Five foot rule" if I am fucking close to the man. Soo not a chance, Toots" he said, mouth full with the meal he was eating, swalling it down after

"Heh, Niffty's cooking still better than this" he commented, as Charlie pouts and goes over to him

"Pretty please, Angel. You know him better than I do" she said, feeling a little desprate for Angel to cooperate

Angel snorts "Sure we're friends. But Mimzy knows him a little more than I do" he said, taking another bite of his meal

"But, but, what if he prefers... you to you know..." She reasoned and Angel only laugh "Nope, nu uh" he said, ending it there as he finishes his meal quick and step out his seat, before a spear was point up at him by Vaggie

"You either get a meal for him, or your head will be the next thing hanging on the wall!" "Vaggie!"

Angel sighed and grabbed a plate on where Alastor's seat was "Fine!" He said finally, as Charlie grins with a "Yay" and Angel left the kitchen and used the elevator to go to the the 3rd floor to Alastor's room

"...What do you think she is thinking? She's crazy. Oh you have to give this to him before your head is on the wall. Well fuck you, I don't care if I die" he laughed at himself before reaching a read door with antlers carved above the door.

Angel knocks at the door "Hey Al, I got ya a meal if you want" No response "I can just left this on the floor, ya know. Since ya don't want me to be close to ya and shizz, ya know" he called, but still no answers from the other side

Strange, usually there should be jazz music playing on the other's room. Maybe he's already asleep? Angel shrugged and put the plate down and turn around to leave, but he heard a loud thud when he was about to leave and looked back at the door, his brow raised up a little

Another thud was heard again, smashing through the wall. Angel walks back to the door, and placed his head on the door to listen.

Another thud again, this time was a double hit. The spider grew curious but thought that it might be just Alastor moving things around, he always seems to do those such of things. But as Angel heard the sobs, his heart grew worry of his friend

"Why her?! Why can't she just stay?!"

The yells rang like a alarm to the morning sky, ringing and ringing, louder and louder it becomes, hurting your ears like needles to be waken up

"Why can't it be me instead?! She could've be alive by now, if I just..."

Angel bit his lip as he turn the doorknob to see what is his friend up to. The light shimmers through the creak of door, when Angel walks in and sees Alastor standing on the corner of the wall, a crack of the wall seems to risen, radio statics fills around the demon with his antlers growing bigger and bigger

Angel takes a deep breath and take a step forward

"Al?"

The deer's ear twitched as tentacles grabbed Angel by his waist, arms and body, before slamming him to the other side of the wall

Alastor looks back at Angel with his hands turns to a fist, tears still streaming down his cheeks without a care, his smile was not there anymore, but replaced with a frown, but not just any frown, but a frown of someone's mourning of their lost loved ones, and on this case, their lost sister.

Alastor took a step forward as he speaks

"Why?... Why it had...Why it had to be her?... Why can't it be me?... Why?... Why did... Why did you had to leave her be there?... Why?... He heh... Why not me?... She couldn't still be here... Cooking food for everyone... Cleaning.... And just be happy. But no!"

Angel grunted as he still trying to espcape the tentacles that holding him still. And as much as he was used to any tentacles this was not really normal for him.

"She could've just not.... Listen... Stupid, stupid..." Alastor's feet began to wobbles down as he fell to his kness, letting the tears and blood drop down to the floor like puddles, drowning him down with sorrows of a lost of his dear sister.

The tentacles slowly crawled away from his arms and body, as he sees the most powerful demon, The Radio Demon on his knees, balling his eyes out over the lost of a sister. While the light from outside shone through him by the half opened door

Angel only felt pity for the man, as he knows what happened earlier couldn't hit the right note for anyone, especially Alastor.

Redemption used to be a concept that was impossible to reach, but after what happened today, it seems it was possible. Making Charlie's dreams even more possible as she now knows that she can redeem the redeemable!

Niffty was redeemed today, only by a single act of kindness to everyone the Heavens accepts her back, and Alastor along with everyone was there to see it happen.

Sure it was great for Charlie, and a shock to the other sinners, but it didn't sit well for the Overlord. The morning meeting he didn't even attend like he used to, growing more sense of worries from the other staffs, mostly Charlie, Mimzy, Vaggie, and funny enough his friend and co-worker, Angel.

The three girls are easily known from their worries by their faces, but Angel hides it since he known Alastor's bond with Niffty is what he wishes more from his older brother, Arackniss and he envy their relations, but knowing it now that Molly treats him like how Alastor to Niffty, he can't help but empatized with the other.

Angel took a step forward with no hesitation, bending down and gave Alastor a hug. Alastor didn't flinch an inch like he used to, but accepts it and let his claws scratch down the spider's fur, while drenching the other's chest and clothes with his tears, muffled down on the fluffy chest of Angel Dust

Angel sighed and ran his hand through the red demom's hair and ears, combing it slowly and tenderly, calming the beast down to his level, shooting a glare over Charlie peeking in to see what's going on, throwing daggers at the Princess' sight as she slowly backs away when she noticed his glare.

Angel looks back at Alastor as he was calming down a little, sniffles can be heard under his fur, Angel smiled a little as he grabbed the other's chin to looked up at him

"Better now?" He asked, as the other nods a little, Angel chuckled a little "Hey, how about we go to a Diner and grab a meal for ya? How's that sound" he offered, while the other only stayed frowning.

"But what about Dinner downstairs?" Alastor asked quietly, and Angel snorts with a laugh

"Pfft, the meal stinks down there and not like your sister's cooking. Now come on, I can carry you if you like" Angel said, letting go the hug slowly as Alastor let out a small whine when he was seperated from the hug.

Angel shakes his head, and help Alastor up to his feet, before he open the curtains and windows of the Radio Demon's room, before climbing out of it

"Come on, Al. Before Vaggie nor Charls noticed that we were gone" Angel whispered-yelled as Alastor followed quietly, still frowning when he grabbed Angel's hand.

Angel blinked and looked back at the now frowning demon and sighed

"Hey Al?" Alastor looks up at him "Listen, I know how ya feel about Niffty, alright? It's not... It's not your fault, to be honest it's sort of Charlie's fault but... But... I'm sure if Niffty was here, she would not like seeing you all down on the dump. Heck, aren't catchphrase was _You'll never be fully dressed without a smile_ right?"

Alastor blinked and a smile trail through his lips, and it's not a forced one this time

"Thank you.." he muttered and Angel chuckled "Anytime, Babe. Now come on!" He said before jumping down through the windows and Alastor followed using his shadows.

Leaving the meal that in his doorstep to rot or be eaten by Angel Dust's pet pig, Fat nuggests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope tad satisfy y'all & darn I'm glad I was listening to "Skyfall" by Adele tad inspires me to write tis ouo
> 
> Welp tads all fer now & Have a great day/night y'all -w-
> 
> AlsoIstillthinkAlastorandNifftyaresiblingsbecausetheirdynamicsscreamsthattomeqwq


	3. Gifts & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Valentine's Day & everyone is excited fer the holiday or mostly some of the hazbins is & Angel is making a gift for Alastor, but felt that his gift was not important after Mimzy gave her present to him that is better than his gift for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp have tis request fer GayLord2006 on Wattpad and welp hope tis is like what ya think & welp this was quiet a fun one to write fer the day :P

The day after Charlie's birthday was Valentine's Day, and a few of the Hazbins was excited for it, while some just stayed inside their rooms or doing something else more remotely important to them, like gambling, making new scientific projects or weapons, or just joining Cherri Bomb in a Turf War with Sir Pentious.

**'SNIP!'**

A cut of a paper falls down to the ground like a autumn leaf on Fall season, as another falls followed by more papers falling to the ground.

**'STRIP!'** (How does ducktape sounds like on writting qwq???)

A strip of visible ducktape was pulled out from the pink gloved hand, circling it around the box in front of the demon.

Another strip was taken from the ducktape followed with a cut of a paper by the sciccors on the demon's other hand

_Okay, just one more than it's finished_

Another ducktape again was pulled over and wrapped around the box. A grin sprail out from the demon's face, as they picked up the box and wrapped it with the red ribbon that they were perfecting the cut on. Angel twirl the present around his hand and looked at it from front and behind

"Hhmm... What do you think, Nugs? You think he'll like it?" The tall arachnid asked over the small pink piglet that is bellow his feet. The pink oinks happily as Angel smiled at patted the pig's head as it smiles back

"Well, guess that's done, now..." Angel pulled out a paper that was on his pocket and takes a deep breath

"Al... you've been a good friend to me, I just... I... Uuumm..." Angel sighed at the paper and bit his lip, before he felt some movements on his feet and looked down at Fat Nuggets, as it oinks at him, Angel only smiled at them

"Yes, I can't be awkward. I can just say I love you, Al, but that'll be more awkward, right?"

The pig only tilts it's head to the side, and Angel sighed and sat back down on his bed, eyeing the paper again before putting it aside when he lift his legs on the bed.

"What if he doesn't likes me back, Nugs? And that just be awkward for the both of us, oh and probably that Crymini kid will just makes fun of it!" He scoffed with his arms crossed on his feet as a balance holder.

Fat Nuggets blinks and hop over to his bed, trying their best to get up there

"What if he just finds someone else better than me? Like he's probably into girls than me. Argh, why am soo stupid?"

Angel facepalmed and sighed, as Fat nuggets picked up the paper and much at it, as they rubbed their head on Angel's body, oinking at him. Angel looks back at the pig and chuckled, petting circles on the pig's head

"Yeah, you're right, Nugs. I can't give up yet before trying, there's always that saying that You won't like it till you try" Angel chimed with a finger under his chin, and Fat nuggets oinks happily, Angel laughed pulling Fat nuggets to his lap

"Nugs, what can I do without you, bud?" He said before nuzzling the pig's nose as it squeals happily at it's master, Angel chuckled before putting them down and grabbed the box from his nightstand, marching over the door

"Well here goes nothing"

Angel walks out of his room and goes downstairs to meet the other hazbins, as Charlie were giving everyone chocolate bars to bite on, and gives them small hearts for each of them with their favorite colors.

Niffty was zooming all around the places, giving treats and sweet delights to everyone she sees, passing by with glee and swift on her step.

Husk was playing cards with the other sinners of the Hotel and he seems to be winning by the face he's making, Vaggie was following behind Charlie, keeping her spear on stand by if anyone makes a ruckus around, that spear going to shoved down their heads, and none of the patrons seems to like that, or well sort of. They just don't want to die by a spear from a short women, I suppose

Angel grins when Charlie gave him a chocolate bar and waved at her when she left, shaking his head at how excited she is at a one day event that's about Love and kissing or such. He shrugged at the thought and spotted Alastor at the reservation table, as he grins even more

_Just go up to him, give the gift and say the thing_ Angel takes another deep breath and goes up to Alastor

"Hey Al... Uumm, how's your day going, bud, chum, pal?" Angel asked as he mentally cringed at himself on how awkward that greeting was

Alastor looks up and smile as always at him

"Why my day has been greatful, my friend! Why it's great to see soo many sinners here come to this hotel just for a silly event, how pathetic, is it not?"

Angel laugh half heartedly and nods "Yeah... Yeah... Uumm Al, I... I... I got you something and I hope you'll it...?" _My gosh Angel, you are pathetic_

Alastor blinks as his ear twitched with a tilt of his head

"Oh, a present for me. Well you shouldn't have" he said with a grin, as Angel smiled and scratched the back of his head

"Yeah... I shouldn't have, he heh..." he says with a nervous laugh, before he pulled out the box from behind him, before the fron door was wide open to show a small chubby women with a marvelous looking dress

"Why I hope I'm not late to the party" she announces happily before looking up at Alastor and grins

"Oh Ally, nice to see you here, sweetheart. I thought you would be on your Tower since you hate this holiday soo much, hhmm. What change?" The lady asked, as Alastor chuckled

"Well... you could say that Charlie and Niffty convinced me that it would be entertaining and I say that I won't just stay indoors and join the fun" he replied over the lady with a wink, Angel frowned a little at that.

The lady giggled and blushed slightly when she was given a wink

"Well Al, I'm happy that you give this holiday a chance. And oh, I got' chu something too. Here!"

Mimzy pulled out a big gift box from her purse, and uses Angel as her steps to goes up and placed the box in front of the smilling chap, Angel grunts when Mimzy climb up to him with her heels, accidentally stepping on his gift, making what inside of his cracks, as Angel push her off with a huff

Alastor blinked at the gift Mimzy handed to him and looked down at her and she grins

"Well you can open it on anytime you like, dear" she said, giggling with a smile on her face

Alastor smiles back at her and carefully open the present Mimzy gave him, and his eyes widened and a large grin was placed on his face

"Why Mimzy dear, you shouldn't have!" He said happily at her, as she giggled "Oh it was nothing" was her reply as he picked a black suit from the box, it was well tailored with mix of crimson on the end of it, it even has a tie to match it as well

"Well, go on. Try it, Ally!" Mimzy encouraged as Alastor chuckled and snapped his fingers and his attire was changed to a new one that Mimzy got him, as he walked out from the Reservation table as Angel has his jaw dropped.

Alastor once red coat was replaced with a black on with crimson stripes running down his pants, and arms, a tie was tied on his neck with black on the middle and red all over, Alastor grins and does a little twirl and Mimzy squealed happily

"Ally, sweetheart you look dashing on those!" Mimzy gushed, giggling happily like a little girl, as Niffty whistles at the new look Alastor put on

"Woah, you looked amazing, Alastor!" Niffty commented "And..." she gasped, piching her fingers onto the suit's fabric "Is this..." she gasped even more "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this fabric is soo tidy and well sewed. How? Who?" Alastor chuckled at the little demon's excitement

"Well you have to thank Mimzy here that got me this. Why I do love this and it matches me very well, I say!" He annouces with a grin, as Mimzy giggled "Aaaww, shucks. It was not a problem, Al. I'm glad you liked it" she replied as Niffty goes up to her and asked her where or what she uses or bought from the suit for Alastor, as a notes had appeared on her hand, ready to write down everything Mimzy can tell her.

Angel blinked, while still standing on the spot as he was pushed to the background by the laughter by the two demons in front of him; Alastor the man he had fallen for since the first time the two became friends, and Mimzy... the demoness that impresses him more than he does.

If he had a heart right now, it's certainly had broke to pieces, Angel frowned and looked down at gift and grunted as he throwed it to the side before stomping away, walking back to his room with a slam of the door, causing Mimzy, Alastor, and Niffty to looked over where Angel left.

They blinked, as Niffty spotted a small box on the side of her feet and she picked it up, and wonders who it was for and from, as there was a tag on the side saying it was from Angel and for Alastor, Niffty looks up and tap Alastor's shoulder as he paused and looked back down at Niffty

"Yes dear?" "I think this is for you. I found it on the floor" Niffty informed and Alastor picked up the gift Niffty's hands, inspecting it a little

"It says that it was from Angel. But I don't what's inside of it" Niffty added, as Alastor hummed slightly with a finger under his chin

"Well if it from that sweet chap, then I'm sure it's a good present" Mimzy commented positively, smilling happily as Niffty nodded in agreement of her best friend.

Alastor blinked and carefully open the small box and what's inside was once a red mug with stag's head on the front of it but now it was crack a piece, when he lifted up from the box

"Oh gosh, that's... That looks broken.." Mimzy commented as Niffty went over to get a stool and stand beside Alastor

"Huh? It looks new and painted very well. And ooohh, it also looks.. like it was made by someone than just like the mugs we used to see on that old market" Niffty said, as Alastor hummed and placed the broken mug back down on the box and handed to Niffty

"Niffty dear, mind fixing this mug for a moment" he asked, and Niffty grins

"Absolutely, Alastor!" She said in glee, zooming off with the box with a broken mug in it

"Well, what do you think you're going to do, sweetie?" Mimzy asked "Well Mimzy dear, I think I'm going to thank my spider friend, if that's alright with you?" He mused after with a grin, and Mimzy giggled "Why it's alright. He's a friend after all, and he may had gave you a broken mug, but at least he give you something" Alastor nods in agreement and went upstairs to thank Angel for the gift he'd given.

Angel meanwhile was in his room, trashing his bed over and over again, throwing down his pillows, kicking the side of his wall and grunts when his feet hurts, as he huffed and growled, hugging a pillow to his side

"I knew he would like someone else" he said to himself, leaning back to his bed, throwing the pillow he was hugging to the floor, and sighed, looking up to the ceiling

"I guess Paps was right, I'm always too attached to every damn thing, and even my brother called me a slut and I think it was a joke?! How pathetic that is!" He shouts as he rolled over on his stomach

As tears started to go down his cheeks, messing up with the makeup he'd put on earlier, he grunts not caring of how his makeup makes him look now, as he lets his face dive down on the pillow to muffled his cries

**'KNOCK! KNOCK!'**

"Angel?" Alastor's radio like voice chimed through the other side

"Go away!" Angel shouts back and dive his head back on his pillow, Alastor seems to be a bit taken back by the shout, but decided to engulfed himself down to his shadows, passing through and into Angel's room, switching the lights on as the other demon hisses and glared at him, and hides his head under the pillow

"What do you want, Al?" Angel asked sounding angry but also saddened

"Why I'm here to thank you for the broken mug you gave me, I liked it! Sure it might be broken, but I liked it!" Alastor stated with a grin, as Angel rolled his eyes

"Yeah you're welcome, now fuck off! I need sleep!" Angel threatened as he throwed a pillow at Alastor and he dodges with a blink, as Angel sighed and lay his head on his arms with tears continously streaming down his cheeks.

Alastor blinked and looked closely at Angel's face, before grabbing a handkerchief and wiped the black mascara off Angel's cheeks when Angel hissed and shoved his hand away, Alastor narrowed his eyes at him, and forced the other to sat up while he wiped the black streaks from Angel's cheeks, while Angel give in to him with his arms crossed

"Whatta you want?" Angel asked, repeating his question earlier. Alastor snapped his handkerchief away from existence before he answered

"Well I guess a thanks was enough for you, but you seemed bothered, my friend? And why's that?" Alastor asked, now sitting down on his own cushion that he manifested in

Angel sighed and looked away "It's just nothing, Al" he said as it sounds like he was throwing daggers at someone

"Well it doesn't sounds like nothing" Alastor remarked with a crooked brow

Angel grunts and sighed "You wouldn't understand, Al" he snapped back, and before Alastor said a word, Angel continue on "Like I mean... I bet you don't like me because you're Asexual or some shit. And I just..." Angel growled, running his hand through his hand and looked down to his feet, not caring on how they looked like without his heels, this gut feeling is eating him alive without knowing

"I just... I just thought since it's Valentine's Day I get the chance to say it to you..." Angel admitted with a sad sigh came out of his lips

"Say what?" Alastor asked, sounding a little curious of what he's meaning on

Angel looked up as he gets up and goes up close to Alastor as Alastor had his eyes widened and summons his microphone to push Angel back if he have to. Angel stopped when he saw the microphone and sighed, sitting back down on his bed, looking away

"Say that I like you... And not the I like you as a friend thing. But like... I.. I have feelings for you, and it's not like those sexual jokes I told you. But I..." Angel paused as he felt tears coming back to his eyes

"I love you, Al. And if you don't love me... than I don't we're staying friends" Angel reassured, forcing a smile at Alastor, as Alastor blinked slowly processing what Angel had said, as Angel only frowned after and lay back down his bed.

"You can leave now, Al. Sorry to bother ya though" he mumbled under the pillow he was hugging on

Alastor stands up from his cushion, and goes over his spider friend as he wonders if what he was about to do will bring a smile to the spider. Alastor shrugged and lean down to Angel's face and give a peck on his cheek, before Angel's face heats up full pink, as Alastor smiled at him

"Why I hope that would cheer you up, my friend. I shall leave now and helped out our friend Charlie downstairs" he annouces and leaves Angel's room by shrinking down to his shadows and appears back to the other side.

Angel was left on shock, as his hand goes over to where Alastor had kissed him

_He kissed me..._ Angel's heartbeats louder and louder as he shove his head on the pillow to scream his heart out, giggling a bit like a little girl through the whole night and messaged Cherri about what happen today.

And damn she was blown away with what happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welp I had to listen to two songs just to inspire me a bit fer tis one :P


	4. Fuck you Lucifer, Charlie why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor swapped personalities for a day qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request fer GayLord2006 from wattpad and tis one sure it maybe a story fer it's own but damn tis idea was quiet fun & I am... Just have a cookie & popcorn because I am having a blast oUo!

"Dad, are you sure it would be a great idea?" "Why yes, my sweet Babyclaws. It's going to a Wonderous idea! I'm sure your friends will love it!" "Oookay, if you say so"

Charlie step out of her seat and leaving her father on the table they were having a Tea time on.

Charlie bit her lip on the sign of nervousness at what idea her father had given her to do. 

_It's not permanent he says, soo it won't be as bad as it is, right?_

Her soft breathes felt like they were hinched at the idea, her fingers twitched at every step she taken. Walking out of the long hallway she used to ran around on, playing tag with her father when she was 40 (7 in human years blep qwq), life was better when she was younger, but after she wanted to build up her goal to redeem every demon in Hell, everything changes to the worse...

Charlie walks down the stairs to the limo, as Razzle and Dazzle drove her back to the Hotel, leaving behind the Mansion she used to live in, it's still great that her father invites her for Tea times and Dinner with even Vaggie is allowed, but she does misses the other times when her Father and Mother supports her on her other ideas, nor even how they are very proud of her first kill was her music teacher, and heck when she got her first boyfriend they were more proud. But guess the idea of redeeming demons nor sinners, or even thinking that second chances for demons are okay. But this is was Hell not Heaven, not like where her Grandfather lives where those ideas are okay and heard of, while in Hell... well... No one gave two shits nor fucks about it.

Charlie sighed as yelped when the breaks screeches as her body was flung forward with a thud. The two goats freezes and helped out the Princess to her feet when she groaned after getting flung over to the floor of the Limo. Good thing it was washed yesterday or not Lillith would be screaming banshees at Lucifer because of it.

Razzle and Dazzle helped Charlie out of the Limo as Vaggie was waiting in front of the Hotel, looking up when Charlie arrives and gave her a hug, and Charlie returns with a hug back

"Soo, how it goes? Did your father yelled at you again? Does he want you to be better than doing this? Or.." "No none of that" Charlie assured as Vaggie looks up at her with a furrowed brow, and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Are you sure?" Charlie nods and smiled genuinely at her, Vaggie smiles back before escorting her back inside the Hotel when Razzle and Dazzle drives off with the Limo.

Back in the Hotel, everyone was doing their job like normal peop-- I mean demons do on the average day. 

Niffty cleaning and zooming around with her duster.

Crymini watching TV with Loona and Blitzo, even eating popcorn together.

Mimzy, Millie, and Rosie having a little tea party and crumpets on the table brought by Millie herself when she visited the Hotel for a day.

Husk drinking and playing cards with other demons, even betting on a high prices to win, even though Moxxie thought it was a bad idea and never bothered joining the game of cards with man... cat demon thing...

Baxter probably is back on the basement doing some research for a new potion nor brew for his new experiments and become the greatest Scientist in Hell, or well so he dreamed of to be.

And that leaves to Angel Dust and Alastor which... They aren't around anywhere...

That's strange Charlie thought as she wonders where the two boys or "Assholes" her girlfriend called them is

"Geranimo, you motherfuckers! Woo!" 

**'SPLASH!'**

A big splash of water washed over the two girls as their hair became drained down with the water splashed over them

Steps can be heard running downstairs in a quick pace

"Mon cher, are you alright?" A worried tone came out from the demon that ran down the stairs, followed by a chuckle from another demon taller than the other

"I'm fine, Babe. That was fun! Let's do it again!" The taller spider demon said eagerly as they ran back up stairs, as the other demon groans and chased after the taller one.

"Mon ange, please don't do this again. You're going to break your limbs, you idiot" the shorter demon warned with his eyes narrowing over his taller boyfriend.

Angel Dust laughed and waved his hand over "Pfftt, Don't worry, Al. I'll be fine, I already told you that I can jump very high" he responds back with a cheeky grin

Alastor glared at him "True. But you still can break your limbs, if you land in the wrong spot, Cher" Alastor said filling with worry about his boyfriend, as he wished what happen before not happen again

Angel rolled his eyes playfully at the other, and jump on the ledge of the highest floor of the Hotel's henges. Alastor had his ears bending down at how Angel seems excited to do this again, worries clouding his mind as Angel jumped

"Geranimooooooo!!!"

Alastor watched Angel fell down, before anxiety kicks in when he almost reaches down to the ground and Alastor uses his powers to summon a tentacle from another dimension to catch Angel's fall before letting out a sigh of relief

Angel blinked a couple times when there were no splash when he fell, as he was slowly dropped down by the tentacle before in dissapears back where it came from. Angel pouted slightly as Alastor pops up in front of him via his shadows as a way downstairs

Angel crossed his arms at his boyfriend "You know, I saind I'll be fine right?"

"Yes. But still you could've break your limb... **Again** " Alastor advised, pressing the phrase even more through his lip like daggers

Angel laughed and shaked his head "No, no no, Babe. I'll be fine, I never break a limb or anythin' before soo I'll be fine!" Angel repeated and place a kiss over his shorter boyfriend's forehead, Alastor rolled his eyes and smiled up at him, when Vaggie approaches them with Charlue following behind her

"What the fuck was that for?!" Vaggie shouted at the two, as Angel grins and spoke up "Well that's a canonball, Vags. Get with the time now, baby" he said, finger-gunning her with a wink as Vaggie's face became flustered with rage

"You... Damn fuck... I'm going to kill you!" Vaggie shouts as Alastor stand in front of Angel, glaring down at the Moth demon as Charlie pulled her back, massaging her shoulders to calm her girlfriend down as she laughed awkwardly

"Alright... Now that everyone is calm down... Uumm... Angel, Alastor.." Alastor's ear twitched as his name was called while Angel rose a brow slightly

"Eee... I want you to eat this Apple!" She said cheerfully, pulling out a red apple, freshed up from a well planted Tree

Angel blinked in confusion "Eee... Sure" he said as Alastor grabbed the Apple from Charlie's hand and handed to Angel.

Angel took a bite of it and throw it over Alastor who took a small bite of it, still looking confused at why they had to eat the apple. Charlie was bitting her lip hopping that nothing would happen next.

The air grew silent as you can only heard Loona cursing over a scene on the TV and kicking the TV off the table and stomps away with Crymini whining angrily at how Loona ruined the TV for her, while Blitzo trying to calm her down

"Soo... what now?" Angel asked suddenly, breaking the silence

Charlie looked at the two, confused. _Didn't Dad told me that something should happen after they took a bite of the apple?... Something should be happening right now_

"Hhmm..." Charlie looked down and think for awhile, as Alastor looks back at Angel who only shrugged at him

"Well I suppose that was deli--" Alastor froze in the spot, before falling down to the ground like a statue

"Alastor!" Angel yelled as he tried to shake Alastor to get back up or wake the fuck up. Nothing responds, and Angel glared at Charlie as he stomps over to her

"What the fucking Hell you did to my--" Angel froze and fell down as well, as Vaggie grabbed Charlie to the side when Angel fell to the ground and she let out a sigh of relief

"What kind of apple did you gave them, Hun?" Vaggie asked

"My father's apple..." she answered awkwardly with a shrug, and Vaggie facepalmed with a sigh

"Well we'll have to wait till the affect got to them and see if Baxter can help us with an antidote for them after"

Charlie frowned slightly "Did I did something wrong, Vaggie?" She asked, twirling her fingers with each other, looking down. Vaggie sighed and placed her hand on Charlie's hand on her shoulders

"No... no.. You didn't. You're Dad is just being how he is and you know how he is after knowing his old friend, Alastor is dating right?"

Charlie nods, a frown still plastered on her face, as Vaggie sighed "They'll be okay, Charlie. They just... might be having an affect from your father's Apple" she reassured with a smile, and Charlie smiles back at Vaggie and cupped Vaggie's cheek a little with a giggle before she and Vaggie dragged Angel and Alastor's body to a nearby couch and leave them there till they wakes up after.

Hours later, a few of demons had crowded the two unconcious boys that were on the sofa.

Niffty poked them first and Crymini slapped her hand off

"Hey!" She shouts "Don't poke 'em. They might summon that tentacles thingy or whatever the fuck it is!" Crymini complained and Mimzy rolled her eyes

"Well I'm sure, Ally here wouldn't harm any of us, unless we harmed his lovely partner, Angel" Mimzy reasoned with a giggle, as Loona was about to puke and ran down to where the bathroom should be

"What do you think makes this two asses fell to unconciousness, huh?" Cherri asked, poking Angel's cheeks while taking a sip of the soda she bought in. Molly shrugged, before the two boys groaned once they are waking up

"They're waking up, they're waking up!" Niffty shouts as she hid behind Mimzy a bit, as Angel rubbed the temples on where his nose should be, while Alastor is shaking his head

"What the... What the fuck happen?" Alastor mumbled, grabbing the side of the sofa to helped him back up as the group in front of the two backed off slightly. Angel huffed and dusted his hands off from his clothing of any dusts that he felt on him or his attire

"Angie, you good there, man?" Cherri asked walking up to him "You're okay, brother? You were asleep for sooooo long hours though" Niffty said to Alastor as Angel had his eyes widened at that mention, "Wait, how long? And how the fuck did we fall asleep?" Alastor asked with his hands on his waist, as Angel fixes his bowtie a bit

Mimzy and Molly blinked at the same time as they asked "Are you guys alright?" They asked in unison

"Well I'm doing fine, Mimzy" Alastor replied with his arms crossed

"I'm doing very much perfect, la sorella" Angel said with a smile to his twin sister, as Mimzy and Molly grew a bit more confused and suspicious

"Well that's great that you two are alright. I just thought someone poisoned you!" Niffty exclaimed with a giggle and Alastor grins, still with his arms crossed, as Cherri blinked a couple times and points at Angel's chest

"What the... Who the fuck hurt you, Angie?!" She asked, clinging up to Angel's shirt as he glared at her "Don't touch me!" He shouts at her and pushed her off from him with a narrow look and a pout, as Alastor chuckled and leaned back at Angel with a grin

"Hey no worries, love. They're just... worried" he said with a shrug as Angel sighed and shaked his head, before walking away, and Alastor snickered and told Cherri that Angel is fine and no one is hurting him, before following the Arachnid

Cherri blinked in confusion "What just happened?" She asked, Molly and Crymini only shrugged again, as Mimzy hummed when she thinks for a bit

"I don't... know, dear" Mimzy mumbled

"Well I'm glad they're okay!" Niffty chirped as she bounced away with her duster, dusting any dust away from the Hotel floors and walls. The group shrugged as Rosie looked back at where Alastor and Angel had left on, before wondering if the Princess has any saying of this happening.

"Well only one way to find out" she said to herself and search arounf for Charlie nor her girlfriend, Vaggie.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Through out the Day, everyone was doing what they're doing normally on their average evening as Angel had cooked them his finest pasta with a bit of yelling contest back and forth with Alastor as it was like normal to them, but something was a little odd about them.

Alastor had his arms crossed much through out the day if he loses and argument nor just brush an insult off with a laugh, and not his usual calm but manical deminor, while Angel was a bit more polite than he should be to others and guests that comes to the hotel without even acting all sexual around them either, sure they can excuse that because he's dating Alastor, but usually he flirts even just once nor twice with some but never goes on.

Now that's just odd and weird to everyone who knows them, but until Night falls and Dinner was set, and the I.M.P fellas had to go before Dinner was set as they've gotten another call from one of their clients.

Charlie waved them goodbye as they left and a giggle, before she walks back to the kitchen and join the others for Dinner, before Molly speaks up when she stands up on her seat

"Okay, I have enough. Angelo, cosa c'è che non va oggi? Ti stai comportando non come te" she stated as Angel rose a brow and replied with "Cosa intendi, cara sorella"

Molly had her eyes widened and glared at Angel "What do I mean? I mean you've been acting... strange. Not like how I know you used act a lot. What's wrong?" She asked again, and Angel only blinked and shrugged before taking a bite of his dinner and Molly sighed, sitting back down, pouting a little as Mimzy patted her back as she smiled at her and Mimzy grins.

Alastor chuckled and take a fork and pierced through his meal and take a large bite out of it

"Mmmm, this is sooo good, Love" he said mouthfull at Angel as pieces of pasta was falling down his suit, Angel looked at him and quickly grabbed a tissue on the center of table and wiped the falling pasta and sauce on his face, as Alastor grunts and tried to push the tissue away from his face, but Angel huffed

"Stay still, mio caro. There's still a sauce left on your face" Angel advised as Alastpr growled with his arms crossed and let his boyfriend cleaned his face, as he glared a little at him, and Angel smiled when Alastor's face was clean from the sauce nor pasta, Alastor rolled his eyes and smiled at him

Charlie silently laughed nervously in her chair as she shrank slowly in the view

"How long do you think the affect will last?" Vaggie asked, whispering at her girlfriend, as Charlie bit her lip and said "I don't know. Dad didn't tell me how long it'll last" she whispered back and Vaggie sighed "Well it should be over soon, right?" She asked again and Charlie only shrugged at her response.

Hours passed and Mimzy had to go back to her club, as Crymini need to get back home before her parents finds out she was hanging around idiots like Charlie's friends. While Cherri Bomb had to go back and claim her territory again from Sir Pentious and Molly as well had to go back home and check up on Arackniss and her father, hopping there'll be nothing wrong with them.

And that leaves with Rosie as she approaches Charlie and asked

"Did you put a spell on the two gentlemens to switch their personalities?"

Charlie jumped the sound of Rosie's whispers on her ears, as she turned around and laughed nervously

"Eee, no... What makes you think that, Rosie?" She asked with a awkward shrug and a nervous smile. Rosie leaned closer to Charlie and pull the Apple from the back of Charlie's head, and smiled

"Hhmm... I suppose you were given this to you just to play around with Alastor?" Rosie questioned as Charlie sighed, looking down with a nod

"Yeah... I didn't want to do it before, but.. Dad made me curious of what this will do" Charlie admitted truthfully as Rosie leaned back and hold Charlie hand up to place back the apple.

"Well, Charlie. I think I have a solution for you, my dear" Rosie says as Charlie looked up at her with hopeful eyes

"Really?" Rosie nods "Just lead me to them. And I'll handle everything"

Charlie grins at her, and goes around the Hotel, searching around for Angel and Alastor as she found them moments later in the Bar, arm wrestling each other as Angel was in the winning league, while Alastor was trying each tactics he can think of to win over the spider's strenght. Niffty was cheering for Alastor in the other seat as Husk was watching them with a chuckle

Rosie told Charlie to stayed outside and she does so, as loud screams can be heard when she left the Bar before it dies down quickly with Rosie walking out of the bar with some cloud of smoke following behind her as she walks directly out to of the door of the Hotel

"Heh... I guess that works?" She asked herself

"Chaaaaaarrrrrllllie!"

Charlie gulps at the sound of her name was roared, she turned around and quickly ran when she sees Angel was chasing her with a angry look on his face, yelling at her angrily, leaving Alastor had to recover his strong headache with a cup of coffe handed by his sister, Niffty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was again a blast to write & I actually have fun writting this one ouo, also if y'all like a follow up on some of tis oneshots & feel free to ask so thou ^^
> 
> Fer now have a Good day/night y'all :3!
> 
> P. S. I am open still fer requests thou fer some stuffs y'all would love to see what tis two boys do nor based on tis ship ouo


	5. It was the Donut's fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis is a request fer Carmine67 & damn this took long to think of a great scenario fer what ya requested quq. But here it is quq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. I also had to rewrite tis again since the plot before was a mess & I have to write a better one qwq
> 
> Hope tis one is okay thou qwq & sorry if it's looks crap thou qwq
> 
> Also don't mind the title. My mind just being a dum goof qwq

It was a dark and bloody night tonight, the skies grew a darker tone of red, wolves and hellhounds howl on the red moon, demon screaming, gunshots blazing, cars crashing. It was a great night for Alastor indeed.

The man was on his daily routine of nightly walks around Town which The Princess of Hell had let the him does, hoping that he won't kill an unfortunate soul or two.

But this is Alastor we're talking about surely there's no doubt some blood will be shed when a demon or any sinners comes across him.

With a twirl of the red cane to the left then to the right followed by a cheerful hum filling the streets that are filled with carnage and chaos in the background nor the fore ground, making it less to be heard by any unholy mortals or immortals in Hell. Letting the feel of old 30s tunes filled the carnage around it

Many demons scatter away once they've see the Radio Demon on their path, even just a flash of the man's smile sure makes others ran away or even squirm to their depths. Fearing the Radio Demon in a one rule any lesser demon had learnt throigh out Hell, as the rule goes the same way with any Overlords that walk among these streets

Alastor chuckled when they scatter away from him. The faces they'd make bring a **smile** on his face as he continues to hum throughout the Town he was passing by, happily walking without a care in the world.

But while he was walking around the streets his ear twitches at slight hint of the noise he've heard around, but this one was nearby and It sounds like crying. But not like the kind of cries that implies pain and agony. No, but this was just a normal crying which surely Alastor wouldn't really care to check on, but decided to see who was crying anyways to satisfy his curiosity a bit.

Once he was near to the source of the crying, he spotted Angel Dust, the demon he met back at the Hotel, the one he turn down an offer for a blowjob or a "Good suck" is found crying on the doorsteps of Fallez' Cafe, which to him was a bit odd that the spider is over here and not back at the Hotel by now.

So he decided to approach the Spider demon "Angel Dust, it's strange to see you here, my effeminate fellow" he said

Angel perks up at the sound of a familiar Radio Host and looked up to met with two red glowing eyes and a shitty grin from the Radio Demon. Angel sniffled and wiped the tears off his face, not caring how messy his makeup is, after the tears he shed earlier and grinned at the demon in front of him

"H-Hey Al, what'cha doin' here?" He asked

"I was thinking the same thing with you, Angel. What are you doing here?" Alastor asked, repeating Angel's question back to him

"Eee, nothing" Angel lied, grinning slight to hide it as Alastor rose a brow at his reply

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Alastor asked

"Y-Yeah!... Yeah... I'm here for nothing.." he said, nervously laughing while his gaze looks to the other direction from the deer demon in front of him.

A idea popped in Alastor's mind and he leaned closer to Angel's face, examining his expression which Angel makes flustered at how close Alastor is and backs away from him

"Uumm, Al... Y-You're too close to me.." Angel reminded the other demon before smirking back at Alastor when he said "Unless you really want to kiss this face, you know you can always ask, babe~"

This only caused Alastor to glared back at Angel who shot him a wink, while he straightened himself, and dusted his coat after

"Why I would never kiss such a horrible mush of a face like you. That would be scandalous!" Alastor commented which Angel was taken back by it and stands up with his brows bends forward with a glare to the shorter one

"Hey, my face is nor horrible nor a mush! My face is fabulous, bitch!" Angel snaps back pointing his finger on Alastor's chest, not liking his appearance to be judged by anyone.

Alastor only rolls his eyes and backs up a step, not liking the touch that Angel had place on him "Whatever you say, my friend" he said with a cheeky grin at Angel, who only huffed and crossed his arms

"But you haven't answered my question, Angel. What are you doing here? In this hour even, shouldn't you be back at the Hotel?" Alastor asked again, placing his hands down on his cane

"I didn't get my doughnuts" Angel mumbled quietly, pouting a bit

"What was that?" Alastor asked, leaning closer to Angel again

Angel blushed even more at the shorter Overlord actions to get him to answer the ominous question at hand

"N-N-Nothing" Angel spurted out, backing away from Alastor who kept leaning closer and closer to him, while Angel just backed away even more, blushing even more red, redder than a tomato sauce

Alastor grins at the reaction he's getting from Angel and leans back after, slyly grins at the Spider. Knowing that he had gotten the reaction he wanted from him.

"Alright then. Since that wouldn't make you answer my question. What about you join me on my walks and maybe you'll answer my question?" Alastor suggested as he turned around with a smile

Angel shrugged at the question and said "Sure"

"Only because you really want me to be _close_ to you, right~?" He added, whispering closely to Alastor's tuffs of ear that alot assumed to be a weird kind of hairstyle, tiptoeing his fingers on Alastor's shoulder slowly while smirking at the shorter demon.

Alastor shot a glare at Angel's direction in which one of his shadows pulled Angel back and away from him, five feet away to exact!

"Right then. Follow me, my friend" Alastor commands before walking away with a hum

Angel pouts slightly and reluctantly follows the other demon from behind, crossing his upper set of arms while one bellow the upper ones was on his waist

The walk was a bit silent between the two exceptions for the carnage that are going on in the background with Alastor's humming sounding louder than the chaos behind them

"So Angel" Alastor speaks up, breaking the silence between them

"Yeah?"

"Why were out this hour in front of Fallez' Cafe for? I thought you were back at the Hotel" Alastor said, eyeing back at the taller demon

"Well, it's kinda just because I didn't get my doughnuts. And it was expensive when I got there even!" Angel said sounding pissed, which is strange for him to be pissed just because of not getting the desserts he wanted. Alastor blinked and noting down on how the change of expression from his spider friend as well their change of tone even. It bothers him. A little.

"I see. But is it only that upsets you? Because that's a waste of money for just some doughnuts, Angel" Alastor reasoned while his hands was on his back

"Well.." Angel paused, then sighed "Sort of actually" he admitted quietly

Alastor's ear twitched catching the spider's answer and decided to ask what happened before he got there, surely with Angel's background and profession from what he gathers, it's probably going to involved sex & maybe drugs, right?

"Oh, does it involved with your work scedules lately?" Alastor asked

"No... Sorta.... It's kinda about my Boss. Ya know Valentino right?"

Alastor nods at the question "Why yes, he's quite an interesting fellow he is. Not that I fond of him exactly, his sense of product is just... Too _exposed_ and not really fitting my own taste really" Alastor explained a bit, rolling his eyes and looks back at Angel

"But I can see why he picked you though" He said, pointing back at his spider friend in which Angel furrowed his brow at him, before shooting a smirk back at Alastor

"Oh really? Then why do you think Val chose me, Al? Is it because I'm fabulous in every shape and sizes?~" Angel asked, leaning closer to the other demon's comfort zone as Alastor used his cane to knock Angel down which actually hit one of the spots of where his dick should be, causing him to fall easily

Alastor chuckled and stood above the other, keeping his cane on Angel's stomach and smirks down at the Arachnid

"Well of course not. Because you are a lone fool that Valentino get to play with" he stated which makes Angel confused by that statement

"What do you mean?" Angel Dust asked "You'll find out" Alastor said without any other explanations, backing off from Angel, letting him stands back up as they continued their nighty walk

"W-Wait what do you mean that I am a lone fool?" Angel asked suddenly, stepping back a step or two, and gives Alastor a glare once he put the pieces together in his mind

"Because I am not a fucking fool, you know!" he barked back, while Alastor only rolled his eyes at what just said by Angel, and decided to change the subject and rather for the best not to tell the other demon why and leave it as a mystery for anyone to theorized

"Have you ever think of getting a better job than what you have now?" He asked

Angel grumble at the change of topic and crossed his arms

"The job I have already is better. Thank you very much!" Angel snapped back with a huff

Alastor let out a chuckle and goes on with the next question, not minding the no answer he got from Angel

"Well have you ever tried dancing before?" He asked "And not the kind of dancing that your job taught you to do" he added, knowing that Angel probably has _maybe_ danced before they met but it might be the kind that he isn't interested in for any matter

Angel was about to say that he has danced before but with sex on the mix onto it but frowned at the last few sentences Alastor said to him.

"When you said it that way. Then I guess I haven't actuall had much experience with any different kind of dance, because I never got the need to learn them. Plus they are not the kind that goes in my favor. Ya know?"

Alastor hummed and stare back up to the sky "Understood" he said before looking back at Angel

"And have you ever thought of asking anyone to teach you other kinds of dancing?" He asked, twirling his cane in boredom.

Angel shakes his head "Not really"

"Why that's unfortunate" Alastor commented and Angel only shrugged "Like I said, I don't think it's really my thing, ya know" Angel pointed his statement back at Alastor and Alastor turns around to stands in front of Angel making him confused he is trying to do here

"Angel Dust, my friend. I'm here to tell you that I'll be your dance instructor next Monday. Don't be late!" He said, snapping his finger when a hole appears bellow Angel's feet, and even before he even said a word or two at Alastor, a tendril has grab a hold of him, pulling him down with it

And next thing he knows, that he was back at his room at the Hotel with Fat Nuggets who eagerly greets him with nuzzles and licks from the small piglet

"What just happened?" was the only thing Angel said looking down at Fat Nuggets who are in his lap, as he was looking at them for answers, but the only thing he got was a squeal from the pet pig. He sighed returns the affection back to Fat Nuggets with some scratches behind their ear, and lots of petting on the head, before they head out for Dinner, wondering what meal was set on the table or maybe he had to binge on some left overs again tonight.

Either or Angel not going to complain. He needed food as well as his pet pig & they will have some for tonight without any questions needed to spare.


End file.
